Power Rangers Jungle Fury: The Lost Princess
by roseangel21
Summary: When Selene Taylor, an old childhood friend of Fran's, moves back to Ocean Bluff, the Rangers find their world turn upside down in more ways than one. But Selene and her friends have a secret: they're a secret super stars, a band called Jewel and the Jungle Gemstones. With that in the way in their lives, more mysteries are uncovered when Selene and her friends come to town.


hey everyone! so sorry it took me while to update any stories, but don't worry the long hiatus is now over (I hope!) but for now please enjoy this new story.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Jungle Fury. All credits of Power Rangers Jungle Fury go to Saban Entertainment and Jetix.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Back in Ocean Bluff

It was a calm and clear day in the city of Ocean Bluff. Well, it was sort of calm. Everyone in the city was excited for the concert that was to be held at the stadium that night. The popular all-girl band, Jewel and the Jungle Gemstones, were in town and a CD signing and picture taking was to take place that afternoon at Jungle Karma Pizza. And nobody was more excited that the owner and the employees. Casey, Theo, Lily, RJ, Dominic and Fran were busy with their duties during the lunch rush; serving pizza, making pizzas, taking orders, keeping the parlor clean and spotless, making sure the customers were satisfied and trying so hard not to run into each other. Today was especially busy because of the Jewel and the Jungle Gemstones CD signing/picture taking and concert. Since the CD signing/picture taking was at 3:30, the lunch rush was going to end early so they can start setting up for the arrival of Jewel and the Jungle Gemstones.

"I still can't believe that Jewel and the Jungle Gemstones are coming here." Lily exclaimed excitedly.

"A CD signing and a picture taking, right here at JKP." Fran added.

"And we'll be the first to meet them." Casey said. "How lucky are we?"

"Considering that we'll be the first ones to meet them since they been here in the city, I'd say we're real lucky." Theo answered.

"So, who's your favorite out of the whole band?" Dom asked the others.

"You mean like our number one favorite?" Casey asked Dom.

"Yeah." Dom answered. "My favorite is the drummer, Jade Tiger."

"I definitely like Amber Lion." Fran said. "I mean, she does three things at once; sings, dance and play the violin."

"My number on favorite's the bass player, Topaz Cheetah; hands down." Lily replied.

"Lead guitarist, Sapphire Leopard is my favorite." Theo said. "Can't have a band without a lead guitar player."

"What about you, Casey? Who's your favorite?" Dom asked.

"Ruby Fox. No questions asked." Casey answered. "She plays the keyboard like nobody's business."

"I wonder whose RJ's favorite is." Theo pondered.

There was really no need for them to even think on it, for they all had a pretty good idea who it was.

"Jewel Wolf." They said in unison, as RJ walked out of the kitchen.

"Jewel Wolf what?" RJ asked his employees.

"She's your number one favorite out of the entire band." Lily said in a sing-song voice.

"I wouldn't say that." RJ replied rather quickly. "I like all members of the band equally."

The others just gave RJ the "yeah, right" look with raised eyebrows, knowing that he was lying through his teeth about his admiration for the lead singer.

"Oh really? If Jewel's not your number one favorite, then why do you have two life-size posters of her in your room? One on the door and the other on the ceiling?" Dom smirked.

"Okay, everyone back to the work!" RJ replied, avoiding the question. "We need to get the lunch rush done before 3:30."

As RJ went back into the kitchen and the others went back to work, a woman had walked in the pizza parlor. She had brown hair that went halfway down her back and she was wearing a black scarf, a yellow cami top, a black leather jacket, black skinny jeans, and black high heel sandals. She also had a yellow handbag on her shoulder. She began to look around the pizza parlor, taking in her surroundings as she sat down in one of the booths.

_Nice, very nice. This should do rather nicely._ The woman thought to herself.

Her thoughts were suddenly broken by a crashing noise on the other side of the parlor. She looked over and her eyes landed on a face she recognized. Meanwhile on the other side of the parlor, Fran had tripped over her shoelaces and had nearly dropped the pizzas she was carrying and bumped into an empty table, causing the cotenants on the table to fall off and onto the floor. Luckily, Theo was nearby and caught the pizzas before they hit the floor. Casey and Dom went to pick up the items that fell as Lily help Fran up. None of them notice the woman that had walked in earlier was making her way towards them.

"Are you okay, Fran?" Lily asked, as they stood.

"Yeah, I kinda tripped on my shoelaces. Guess they came loose when I was carrying the pizzas." Fran answered, as she straightens her glasses.

"Wow Fran, you sure haven't changed a bit." A voice said, causing them to turn towards the woman who was standing a few feet from them.

Seeing the confused looks on their faces, the woman couldn't help but to smile a bit.

"Oh, come on, Fran. You don't remember me?" The woman asked Fran, with a small smirk on her face. "I use to live next door to you and we would always pay in the backyard and pretend to be characters from books we read and go on great adventures together."

Fran looked at the woman more closely before realization dawned on her. Her eyes went wide as she finally recognized the woman in front of her.

"Selene? Selene Taylor?" Fran asked in surprise.

The woman, Selene, instantly smiled and nodded at the mentioning of her name.

"Of course it's me, silly." Selene answered. "Well, are you just gonna stand there? Come here and give me a hug."

Fran walked closer to Selene and gave her old childhood friend a hug. When the two finally broke apart, Fran went to introduce Selene to the others.

"Selene, these are my friends and co-workers. This is Casey, Theo, Lily and Dom." Fran introduced.

"Nice to meet you all." Selene said, as she shook each of their hands.

"Nice to meet you, too." Lily replied. "So, you're a friend of Fran's?"

"Yep, I knew her since we were kids." Selene answered.

"So, how long are you going to be visiting Ocean Bluff?" Fran asked Selene.

"Oh, I'm not visiting." Selene answered. "I'm moving back to Ocean Bluff."

"Really? You are?" Fran asked, taken back by Selene's response.

"Yep. Me and a couple of friends are moving into my parents old beach house/condo." Selene replied. "We're gonna be living near the beach.

At that same time, RJ cam back out from the kitchen to see what all the commotion was about when his eyes landed on Selene. He couldn't help but to notice how pretty she was. Fran was the first to notice RJ and went to introduce him to Selene.

"Oh, Selene, this is my boss, RJ. He's the owner of JKP." Fran said to Selene, causing her to turn and face the pizza chef. "RJ, this is my friend Selene."

"Hi, nice to meet you." Selene said with a smile, as she notice how attractive RJ was, and shook his hand.

"Same here. Any friend of Fran is a friend of mine." RJ said to Selene.

"So Selene, are you going to be here for the Jewel and the Jungle Gemstones CD signing and picture taking?" Fran asked.

"I wish I could, but I can't. I'm gonna be quite busy this afternoon." Selene responded. "Speaking of which, I better get going. I still got boxes to unpack."

"Leaving so soon? It seems like you just go here." Fran said.

"We hope you'll be back here soon." RJ added.

"Don't worry, I will." Selene giggled, as she gave a wink. "My friends and I have been looking for a new hangout spot and I think I just found it. See you around."

And with that, Selene waved bye to them and left.

"Your friend seems nice, Fran." Theo said.

"And pretty cute." RJ thought aloud before catching on to what he said. "I-I mean very nice."

"Sounds like someone got a crush, if you ask me." Casey joked, causing Lily and Fran to giggle.

"No, I don't." RJ said rather quickly, trying so hard not to smile or turn red.

"Yes, you do." Dom smirked. "But is it a normal type crush or a Jewel Wolf type crush?"

"Alright, let's get back to work." RJ responded, trying to ignore Dom's comment, but failing miserably. "We're on a tight schedule, remember?"

Meanwhile outside the pizza parlor, Selene was making her way back to her silver Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren that was parked in the parking lot. Suddenly, her cell phone went off. Selene took her phone out and answered it.

"Hey, what's up?" Selene asked into the phone. "Yeah, I found the place… It's real nice … Perfect for our new hangout spot… Yes, this is one CD signing/picture taking I know I'm going to enjoy the most… Great, I'll meet you guys there… Ocean Bluff Stadium… got it."

Selene hung up her phone and went to her car. As she got into her car and drove off, Selene couldn't help but to think back to her meeting in the pizza parlor. Seeing Fran again, meeting her friends and then her thoughts went to the pizza chef she met. That particular thought brought a smile to her face.

_I think I'm gonna enjoy moving back to Ocean Bluff._ Selene thought to herself. _This is going to be fun, indeed._

* * *

><p><em>so what do you think! don't forget to view the pictures for this story on polyvore! read and please review and I'll see you soon!<em>


End file.
